Goddess Of Death
by Fanficqueen306
Summary: From Death there can never be life for Death can only take away not create... Right? What if just once that was not the truth? What would happen if Death had a child with his very mortal wife? Well, Chuck only knows...
1. Prologue

We are all products of our parents… God's children are "righteous" and his creations the "rightful" rulers of our world. That is to say the mortal one, or so it was meant to be until the rebellion of Lucifer that lead to his downfall and the creation of Demons. The beginning of Hell. The beginning of the down fall of creation. For we are all products of our parents and Lucifer was the very worst of his father, just like the Demons are to Lucifer.

But if we truly are products of our parents, what does that make me? The child of Death and a mortal? Am I myself, Death in a different form, or am I like my mother, a mortal creation of God's will? That is the question isn't it? For though we are like are parents, is it not up to us what part of them we are like? Or, were we born to be the very worst or very best of them, with no choice of our own?


	2. A Not So Simple Request

You as well as I know, the story of how the world began, with God and Darkness before all else. Or, maybe you don't. The story is after all over edited, and for that you can… Thank? Blame? Metatron who took down the story as it was once told to him. The part most forget is that where there is life there must always be Death. That's is where my story starts. Not with once upon a time like a fairytale, but with a request...

However, I'm a little ahead of myself. After all, my story can only be told if I tell you theirs first.

So let me set the stage for you. It was 1975 and there was some kind of rally going on at Westmore College. What is was no one remembers now. But this rally, unlike others was meant to end in a bloodbath of Death and destruction, that would spark into something much bigger. Dad never would tell me what. What he would tell me though was how this day would change him forever.

Walking the old sidewalks, taking in all of the lives that would soon be lost in one act of violence, but enjoying the somewhat calm of the fall leaves that crushed under foot, he looked up. This was the moment he said he was lost. He, for the first time in all of his long existence, craved something other then souls. That thing being my mother. He once told me that she shone so brightly that one would think that she was spun from the same thread as Earth's sun. And maybe she was.

My mother was a strong women, with flaming red hair, and green eyes that always sparked with so much life. Sara Marie James. She was the youngest child of three, though she never got along much with the rest of her family. They were always rather uppity. They had more money then they could ever spend and they always tried to make my mother more _proper_. My mother, however, was always a free spirit. Do what makes you happy, not what others expect. That was my mother.

But before she was my mother she was a twenty-one year old college student, getting a degree in mythology. Much to her family's cringe. She once wrote that it was the myths that gave us the biggest understanding of the world. And she was probably right. Afterall, in the end she became a bit of a myth herself, as the women who fell in love with Death.

That day at a collage, in 1975, for the first and last time Death stopped the mass ending of life. Taking hold of the arm of the would be gunman and ending his life instead. But that defiance of fate would not go unpaid for.

But that is later in the story. For now what you need to know is that the same night and many others to follow, Death followed Sara back to her dorm watching over her. With the hopes of keeping her safe. He was right to do so as well because fate was still trying to right itself. One night, maybe a year after he first saw her, he was not the only one to follow her home. Though most would be concerned with the idea of Death following anyone, he didn't have any intent to hurt her. Only wanting to bask in the light of her soul for a short time. He did, however, save her in a more public fashion that night. Knocking the man out with his cane after he had backed her into a corner.

That night had started a relationship that would have the two married by the spring of 1979.

And they were happy for a long time, but my mother had always wanted a family of her own. Something my father Death could not give her. He was, after all, Death and as such was unable to create life. It broke my mother's heart and what broke her heart, broke his. That is what lead him to a coffee shop one December day in 1984.

Inside of the warm shop was a man with curling brown hair singing softly on a stage in the corner, as if he had not a care in the world. The man was playing his guitar with his eyes closed lost in the sound he was creating. That is why he missed Death's thin form moving to sit in a booth at the very back. Waiting with a kind of impatience that was unusual for the pale rider.

When the song was over and the man opened his eyes he looked more than a bit startled at who was sitting among the mortals in the room. Thanking his audience he quickly made his way to the far booth joining Death.

"Death this is… Well it's much more than a surprise, I haven't seen you since the last great flood." The man looked both confused and fearful, after all a visit from Death was rarely a good thing.

"God…" He began only to be interrupted by the other man.

"It's uh, Chuck. I don't much like the G- word."

Death raised an eyebrow at Chuck looking rather unimpressed with the man who was the father of creation. He, however, did not comment on it.

"Chuck, I'm sure you know that I have found myself a wife among your mortal creations."

"Well, yes. And I'm very happy for you, Sara was one of the brightest souls I ever created. I don't, however, see what that has to do with you paying me a visit…?"

"My Sara wants nothing more then to be a mother, and a child is not something that I can give her. I have come to ask for your help in this." Death stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

A sad kind of look over took Chuck's face as he shook his head.

"Death…" He started.

"Don't tell me you can't do it. I know that you can. I have never asked anything of you and never would again."

"It's not that I can't, it's just maybe I shouldn't. I mean even I don't know what a child that is both death and mortal would be…" Sighing heavily, Chuck put his head in his hands.

"If I do this, I have two requests to make of you, and your not going to like them."

Chuck gave Death a meaningful look. Death leaned over the table some, looking no less indifferent unless you knew him as well as Chuck did. If you did, you would have seen the excitement and fear in his eyes. Heaven knows that Chuck didn't want to hurt the man but he could not let him keep on the way he was if he was to do this for him.

"The first is that this child will someday be the mate to one of my sons. No, I will not tell you who just that it will be one of the Archangels."

Death though it didn't make him happy, could live with his child being mated to one of Chuck's sons. It's not like he could stop him from doing as he liked anyway. Though to know that his child would find love someday like he did was a comfort to him. So he nodded his consent and waited to find out what else was up Chuck's sleeve that he seemed to believe Death would dislike so.

"You will also have to let Sara die. Not just yet of course and I hope it takes a very long time before she passes to the next world. But you have changed her fate and pushed back the date of her death more than once now and if you continue there will be repercussions."

With every word after die Death had grown angier and by the end he was like a pot that had boiled over and would burn everything in its path. He could not lose his Sara she was the only light he had ever found in his very long life, living among the dead. The more he thought of losing her the more his power flared and with a burst of it all those around them fell over dead. Jumping at feeling the man's power that pushed against his own Chuck looked around with wide eyes snapping his fingers and bringing back all those around them.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Hissed Chuck sharply.

"You can not command me! Even you do not have that kind of power! I am Death and if I do not wish for someone to die they will not!" It was the very first time Chuck had ever heard Death raise his voice, and even he for all his power felt a glimmer of fear.

"Death, Sara will die someday as all of my creations will. Even my Angels will someday be taken by you or your reapers. You and I can not stop that. I would never ask for her life, but she will die someday and when she does you must let her go. If you do not, you will be the reason for the darkening of her sunlit soul."

Chuck had never raised his own voice, mostly because he understood Death's pain. For it hurt him everytime one of his creations passed into death. Even he could not save everyone and this was one of those times he would be of very little help. Sara, though a bright soul, one of his favourite in fact, was never meant to live a long life. She was meant to die that day at Westmore Collage in 1975. And again that night when she was corned on her way back to her dorm in 1976, and all the other times over the years Death had saved her. Even ones that he himself knew nothing of.

Death slumped down somewhat, looking as if any life that have ever been in the man was now gone. He knew he had little he could say to that, and really he should have expected this. The day she would die drew closer with everyday and every breath no matter what he did.

"I suppose there is little I can do to fight you on this is there?" Sighing he agreed to Chuck's terms with a heavy heart.

With that Death returned home to his wife and Chuck, or God if you must, returned to his sabbatical with the hope that he would not have to see Death again for a long time.

In August, on the 15, a baby girl was born named Persephone Gwyneth James and in that moment, as innocent green eyes met wise ones, my life started.


	3. Eyes that Lose their Innocents

I was a normal little girl once, with bouncing black pigtails and wide innocent green eyes, the same color as my mother's; something I was very proud of, and would tell everyone about. I remember the way my mother would smile and giggle when I would say my eyes made me just like her. Even my father would smile then, and tell me that my kind heart was what made me just like her.

I remember the nights when my mother would read me stories of princess and far off lands, but even better, I remember my father's stories. About four brothers who after a disagreement with their father lead to the banishment of one, the others soon went their own way after. Of how their family was never the same after that.

The oldest who stayed at home like he was meant to, doing everything his father asked of him even when it made him unhappy, the second to youngest following after hanging on his every word. I never much liked the idea of being tied down by that kind of duty though as I got older, I grew to understand why someone would stay somewhere that filled them with such unhappiness. Too much like your mother, my father would tell me.

The second oldest who was made to leave the only home he had ever known, created black eyed children. These so called children, my father warned me of, telling me that if I was to ever come across one I was to stay away from it. It would not be until later that I would learn why. This man's story made me sad, it seemed like all he had wanted was for his father to love him, and for it he was pushed away. By both his brothers and his father.

The last and youngest of the brothers ran away from home to get away from all of the fighting. Becoming something like a God, making mischief everywhere he went. But he also punished those who had done my father spoke of him last, he spoke with the most respect for him. Always unlucky in love, often second choice, if chosen at all. Using good humor to cover all of his hurt. That sounded very much like what I would later learn life was like.

And so that is how I grew up, listening to stories about a saddened God, imprisoned King, a loyal General, and a Follower...

But those were the days before the accident. The days before my world fell apart before my eyes.

I was eight years old sitting in the backseat of my mother's car. We sang along to the songs on the radio as we waited for the light to turn green. I remember those last few moments of happiness in a way I don't think I will ever remember anything else. I remember the way my mother's hair shined in the sunlight as if it was on fire and the way she smelled like peaches and cookie dough. We looked up at each other and I saw her sparkling eyes dance with happiness as she smiled at me. And then nothing, at least until I woke later as I was being pulled from my mother's car.

I blinked the fuzziness from my eyes and mind and called out for my mother. As I took in the wreckage that was all around me. The smell of burning metal and blood staining my young mind.

"Mama! Where is my Mama?" I begged the fireman who held me in his arms trying to look me over.

Thinking back on it now he must have been rather young if not very new to the job. I say this because he looked at me sadly and told me that my mother was gone. Dead. Never coming back… Though I was little, I knew how dying worked. My father had told me, upsetting my mother greatly since she wanted me to grow up as much a child as I could. That is, before I had to learn that there very well could be monsters living under my bed. This was the greatest mistake the man could have ever made, being the one to tell me this kind of news.

That was the day I stopped being just a normal little girl, not because my mother died. No, because in that moment, the power I never knew I had, swept out of my small body in my despair and wrapped a cold hand around all of the men who had come to help me and took from them their last breath.

That would later be how my father found me, drawn in by both the feel of my power and the number of reapers that had been drawn to one place. He found me holding on to the hand of my dead mother staring at her though haunted eyes. My father, however, was not the first to find me.

Following the wave of power that left my small body, and as I called out for someone to help me, a man appeared before me. He had brown curly hair and sad but kind brown eyes, that held an apology I would not understand, until I learned of my own creation.

"It's alright, sweet one." His voice was soft and comforting in a way that made me want to throw myself into his arms, but fear of hurting this man like I did the others held me where I was.

Likely reading the fear and hesitation in my eyes, his own turned even more sad. Sighing, he bent at the knees to be better able to speak to me and opened his arms.

"Come here, little one. You can't hurt me."

I threw myself into his arms and I cried and cried, holding tightly to him as if he may disappear. But all he did was hold me and whisper softly, trying to bring some kind of comfort for my younger self.

" Persephone, my dear…" But I interrupted him.

"You know my name?" I asked him confusion coloring my voice.

"Of course I know your name, Persephone Gwyneth James, whose favorite color is sky blue and who likes to sneak cookies when her mommy is not looking. How could I not know you?" He smiled and poked my tummy making me smile.

"But how?"

"Because, I'm Chuck." He told me, smiling and winking at me as if at eight I was meant to have any idea what that meant.

"Now Persephone, I have to go. But you won't be alone for long your daddy is coming and he'll take you home, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok…" What I didn't know then was that when he looked up over my head he met the fearful glare of a Demon.

"I want my Daddy." I sniffled looking up at him tears once more coming to the surface.

"I know and he's coming, won't be long now. But before I go, I need to tell you something, this…" He gestured to the carnage around us, "Was not your fault. None of it. You may not understand that now, but it's not."

He put his hand under my chin as I looked down, because this was my fault I did this. I took the life of all these men because I was sad that my mommy was gone. Chuck sighed as he looked at me, opening his mouth to say something, then changing his mind.

"Look, sweet girl… Things are going to be hard from here on out, but I need you to remember something for me, can you do that for me?" He asked me and I nodded my head wanting to make this man proud of me.

"You, are stronger than you know, and no one ever has the power to choose your path for you. You will always be who you are, not what anyone else says."

Chuck smiled at me and kissed my forehead before disappearing, leaving me with nothing but the lifeless, and the knowledge that I was alone once more.


	4. How to Save a Life

Chuck was right things were hard after my mother died. My father who not long after my mother's passing told me that he was Death and that I was the hybrid of both Death and mortality, began teaching me to use my powers. It was long, hard work that only got harder as I grew older, less willing to follow blindly with no true purpose. And so like any child when I could I went looking for it on my own.

_When I was nineteen, and freshly out on my own, I broke my arm. Now normally this was a simple thing to fix. After all, what was a broken bone, when I could both cause and reverse death? This time, unfortunately, at the time I was not alone, so off to the reaper paradise called a hospital I went. This is where I first came across a NICU. A place that was equally filled with death and hope._

_The hospital I was in was small and there was only one baby in the room at the time. He was by all means, a normal looking baby with chubby legs and cheeks, however, even my untrained eye could see the bruises around his small neck. I could see it. His frageal life was waning, his soul growing dim, though every so often it would brighten as if he was fighting back his fate._

_Looking around, I slipped past the nurse who was busy with a magazine in hand. The door was unlocked, but I guess no one steals sick babies, I thought slightly bitter. I don't know why but something in me wanted to take a good look at this little life. After all, he was all alone and in this moment, I felt that pain. _

_Picking up his chart I scanned over it and read:_

_Name:_ **Jonathan Michael Reed ** _Born: _**10/19/02**

_Time of Birth: _**3:35am**

**Nuchal Cord**

**Severe Birth Asphyxia **

**18 Minutes without Oxygen before Resuscitation**

_I read over the complicated medical terms until I came to the words I could understand. _

**Brain Damage**

**Likelihood of survival 2%**

_Slowly opening the icelet, after having put the chart away, I reached out for the baby as I spoke to him._

"_A gift of God who is like God, boy your mom picked out some good names for ya, didn't she Jonny?" I smiled sadly at the little boy, gasping as I laid my hand on his chest. _

Beep...Beep Beep...Beep Beep Beep...Beep…

I watched over a little girl whose heart struggled to keep beating. At 26 weeks she was not yet ready to be born. Yet here she was. Fighting a losing battle with a life she just started. She was so tiny that even after five years of working in the NICU, I almost didn't want to touch her.

The hour was late just after 1 am, most everyone had gone home, even this little angel's father. Her mother was recovering in her own room and most likely sleeping. She had no idea that in less than an hour she would lose the child she had yet to even name. It was never a thing that I wanted to watch, the suffering that death could cause. But it was not just those that were left behind that suffered, but the dying as well.

"I know your there, no point trying to hid it." I was still looking at the struggling baby girl sadly, even as I felt my father appear.

"Do you plan to do something?" He asked me.

My father, though he had never understood my want to work in a hospital, let alone as a NICU nurse of all things, had always been supportive. Or as much as man who enjoys the stench of the dying can. I think he somewhat understood my need to end others suffering in some way. And this was the best way I could find.

"What do you think I should be doing?"

We both knew I was well aware of what I SHOULD do, after all I am Death's daughter. Second in command of the reapers, with powers even I don't fully understand. I should wait for her death, or maybe even help it along a little to end her suffering. And oftentimes I did. I would run my fingers over a little head and feel a new little soul leave this world, unable to look up at the reaper that would deliver the soul. But there were times… Times when I could just see that it was not time for the little life to leave the world.

I laid a finger gently to the fragile chest of the child and planted a small seed of my own power. It wouldn't last long, a few weeks at most but it would slowly heal the small thing. Allowing the time she needed to grow in to her body.

My father watched silently. Not even so much as a twitch of his cheek to tell me what he was thinking. You would think I would have long since stopped trying to understand Death, but I guess that's just the mortal in me trying fruitlessly to understand Death…

"She had a future, don't you Gracie girl." I said as I held the now sleeping child's hand.

I closed the icelet she was in and turned to face my father. He was an intimidating man, not so much in looks but in the fact that he radiated power in such a way that even his sickly looks did not make anyone less fearful of him. However, for me he was my comfort and my home. My father, for all he is and what his name would suggest, was a kind and in some ways a gentle man. He did not like to make people suffer unless they had done something worthy of it. After all, even Death could not deny the beauty of life.

"As happy as I am to see you, I have to ask, why are you here?"

My father looked me over for a moment, in my cookie monster scrubs, as if trying to decide if he wanted to say what he had come here for.

"I have a mission for you…"


	5. Elysian Fields Hotel

Note to self NEVER take missions from dad.

My father had asked me to "save" one of the Gods, Loki, who was in fact the Archangel Gabriel. He wouldn't tell me why, but then again I don't know why I expected him too. His mission, was why I sat just outside of the Elysian Fields Hotel. Real orignal with naming I see. I rolled my eyes looking up at the building, it wasn't so bad to look at. It was made of stone with lots of windows, thought it was the sign that made it stand out. It was a haunting shade of blue, it drew in the eye and held the on looker transfixed. I myself could tell that there was magic upon it, meant to lure in humans.

Looking distanfuly at the raging storm clouds over head, I sighed and got out of my car hurrying to get inside. Walking into the Hotel I was hit with the overwhelming scent of blood and death, and with it came the feeling of power only angelic creatures could create.

Also note to self Pagan Gods are idiots.

It would seem they had tried to kill an Archangel. Not a smart move on anyone's part. Lucifer, was much too powerful to be killed, by Gods that hadn't been worshiped in close to five-hundred years. Maybe in their hay-day they would have stood a chance. Now, however, they were little more then smears on the floor.

Sadly for them I was not here to help them only to save Gabriel as my father asked and then return back to my own life, even if I didn't have much of one.

As I was standing in the blood soaked hallway two young men one taller with longish hair and the other shorter one with green eyes that riveld in color to my own, came running out half carrying a dark skinned women. It took me a moment but I soon remembered who these two men are. Sam and Dean Winchester. Well nothing good could come of that.

I moved to duck down behind the check in desk, not wanting to be bothered by the Winchesters who were likely to try and "Help" me. Making a face at what remained of the front desk man.

Once they had passed, I walked in the direction they had come from. I knew he was still here, or else my father would have sent a messenger to tell me. Coming to a set of open double doors I paused to listen to the conversation inside.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael... "

"Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too."

I giggled a little. Gabriel seemed to be a sassy thing and I hadn't even met him yet.

"You disloyal-"

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them!"

"Who? These so called gods?"

"To people, Lucifer. People." That must be Gabriel.

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us."

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions."

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs." Gabriel spoke passionately.

"Brother, don't make me do this."

I knew whatever happened next would not be good and so I took a deep breath, steeling myself to the idea I was going to have to fight one Archangel to save the other. Stepping around the door I met golden brown eyes that widen in shock and…was that fear? I didn't have time to think about it though because it seemed he was not the only one to take note of my presence.

"Ya, I'm going to have to ask that you not. I don't wanna deal with the paperwork that goes with you killing him." I said, chanling as much sass as I could into my voice as I lifted an eyebrow at him.

My eyes flicker between the two slightly stunned Angels. I thought, for a moment that Gabriel's eyes lit up with a bit of prideful humor.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucifer asked though he gave me no time to answer.

As soon as the words had left his mouth he had lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. If I had been just about anything or anyone else I would have been a splat on the ground, little more than my blood would have been left of me. However, my father's power had more advantages than just a hold over life and death. And so at the same time as he snapped his fingers I raise my hand stopping the power he sent my way, before then flicking my wrist and sending the Angel flying.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to attack a girl without even knowing her name." I said in a much more serious tone.

"You'll have to excuse him Gorgeous, he never learned any manners." Gabriel said moving closer to me as he spoke in a flirty tone.

Before he reached me, however, his brother roared and appeared in front of me, taking a swing at me with his blade. The first swing took a rather good chunk out of my arm, that I had raised to protect myself. I hissed in pain, knowing the wound was going to take some time to heal unlike most.

The second, however, I ducked under. Taking hold of his arm and throwing him over my shoulder using his own momentum. Turning to face him quickly, I saw his eyes began to glow and the silhouette of his wings begin to unfurl. Cursing under my breath, I looked on with wide eyes trying to see a way out of the mess I had made.

I wasn't sure if I could beat him in a fight, and even if I could, I knew that I was not a part of that story. I needed a way to get rid of him even if it was only for a short time, so that Gabriel and I could escape. Said Angel seemed to be at as much of a loss as I was. My eyes darted around at the bodies of the fallen Gods an idea coming to mind. And though I hated to do it I called upon my powers.

I let the cold feeling of their death and yet unclaimed souls flood over me, the feeling itself makes my skin crawl as much now as it did when I was a child. This kind of resurrection, where I was not restoring life to the bodies but rather reanimating them, was unpleasant on both sides. The souls would feel everything that happened to them as they were pushed back into the shell of their former self, they would have no will of their own though, and with any hope would not remember this in their afterlife, whatever that may be.

The bodies, took hold of Lucifer, holding him in place with all the power of their newly decaying bodies. At the same time, I summoned a gateway into the veil , the physical manifestation of which was a swirling portal of ashy purple mist, that carried the cries of those who had passed not to Heaven or Hell but were left in the world between. The gateway opened with a roar under him sucking in both the pissed off Archangel and the unforchant souls of the Gods of old.

"Well, I was not expecting _that_."

I turned to look at the Archangel, feeling a bit light headed. It had been a long time since I had used my power like that, and the injury made by the Angels blade had not helped matters.

"And what exactly were you expecting, Gabriel? Because it was not to get out of that alive."

"You know who I am and yet I have yet to be told your name, Malady." He bowed slightly but didn't answer me.

"Persephone."

"Like the Goddess?" He asked looking confused.

"Yes like the Goddess, my mother had a thing for mythology and my father liked the irony of it." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on we need to get out of here before he comes back. Since I don't think he will be very happy when he dose."

I started to walk away, heading through the Hotel and back to my car.

"You were rather impressive back there."

"Hm, thank you. I had rather hoped you be a bit more so." I said offhandedly as I fought the urge to fall over, why did I think it was a good idea to fight an Archangel again?

If I had been paying attention I may have seen the look on Gabriels face that was an odd mix of shock, hurt, and determination. No instead all I saw was the way the world tilted as my strength failed me for a moment. But I never hit the ground never even truly fell as I was grabbed hold of by strong arms and golden feathers flashed in my vision.

"Ok, that's slightly impressive." I muttered getting a look that made me think he thought I had gone mad.

Holding me upright, he placed his hand on my cheek and I could feels as his own power washed over mine taking away both the pain and fatigue that came from an over use of my underused powers. Looking up into his eyes that now looked somehow more gold then brown, my breath caught. For a moment, I entertained the idea of letting him kiss me, of how it would feel to have his lips pressed to mine. But I knew better then to let it be anything more then just that a thought. After all, even I knew Angels had mates and I would just get my heartbroken if I tried to pursue him.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." I said pulling away and walking out into the heavy rain.


	6. Impossible Angel

After a much too long drive home with a chaty Angel I sighed as we pulled up in front of my apartment building in the early morning light. It was a red brick three story walk up, with a small community garden that I normally spent a few minutes in every day before work. The idea of walking up all those stairs though was not a pleasant one, but I got out of the car caring little if Gabriel followed me or not, and trudged tiredly up to my building.

"Persephone! My Dear, are you back from work so soon?"

I sighed, Mary Jones was a sweet older lady who had lived in this building since she was fifteen first with her parents and then with her husband and children. She always wanted to set me up with her rich successful grandson, Elijah. He's a doctor she'd say, you would get along so well. But I wasn't looking to be set up with someone and what's more not with someone I could never be myself with.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jones. I don't have work till later I am just coming back from picking someone up." I smiled at the older women, who had been so kind to me over the years I had lived here.

"And who is this strapping young man?"

She turned her eyes to Gabriel who had yet to say a word since we got out of the car. She looked him over with the eye of a matchmaker and God help me if she thought that was what we were. Though maybe if she did she would stop trying to find a way for me to meet her grandson.

"I'm Gabriel, Miss Jones. It's wonderful to meet you." He smiled sweetly at her, making me smile somewhat at how kind he was being.

"Gabriel, hm? Hero of God, a good strong name, but not as much as my Elijah, working miracles of his own down at the hospital. Speaking of, Persephone I think the two of you would be perfect for each other! When will you agree to meet up with him?"

I was stuck somewhere between laughing my ass off at the look on Gabriel's face at being told he was not as good as a miracle working prophet, because the look on his face was too funny. Or freaking out at the fact that I just could not get away from her setting us up. We had never even met for goodness sake!

"Ah, well Ms. Jones I have to get going Gabriel has had a long trip. I'll be seeing you later ok!" I smiled and pulled Gabriel with me to the stairwell.

Once we had both gotten there I couldn't help but giggle. And when I got a look at Gabriel's still somewhat shocked face the giggling only got worse. Still smiling and feeling somewhat better after laughing I realized that I was still holding on to his arm, though he didn't seem to mind. I released his arm before I tried to explain Ms. Jones behavior.

"Um, don't mind her too much. She's not trying to be rude, she just has dreams of me marrying her grandson, Elijah. Who I have never even met…" Looking up at the Angel I both saw and felt anger, more than I thought could come from a man who had been nothing but both sweet and funny our whole car ride here.

"She wants you to marry some man you have never met? What is this the 1500's?" He sounded pissed.

"She mostly just wants us to go on a date, but I'm not interested in doing so. Besides it's not like anything is going to come of it." Biting my lip as I tried to think of a way to calm him, even when I didn't know why he was upset.

"Let's just go upstairs, I'm tired and the sooner I get to the top, the sooner I can go to bed."

That seemed to calm him down some, or at lest he pulled his odd anger back. In its place was concern.

"What floor and apartment?"

I gave him a confused look and told him it was the third floor apartment 36C. The next thing I knew I was being scooped up into strong arms, as I squealed and clung to him as if I feared being the world was moving around me in a flurry of six golden wings, and I buried my head into his shoulder in a mix of overwhelmed fear.

As quickly as the overwhelming movement started, it ended leaving me both clinging to Gabriel and unable to tell up from down, for a few moments. After a few seconds though, the almost high of flying ended, and all I could feel was anger.

"What the hell!? Gabriel what was that for!? You know you can't just fly people around without asking! Like, what is wrong with you? Were you raised in a barn or something? Like first you're all pissed off about some guy I have never met and then your just like flying me to my apartment in a flurry of golden wings…!" I cried out at him waving my hands like a mad person.

I mean what kind of a sane person went from pissed off and ready to kill my neighbors grandson to flying me around. Or just flying around with someone without asking first. This man was going to drive me mad and I had only known him for a few hours.

"You can see my wings?" He took a step closer to me as I had moved away from him as I ranted, looking fascinated.

"Yes, well sometimes… but that's not the point! Don't try and distract me, I'm mad at you!"

"They are rather impressive don't you think?" He smirked a bit, preening under my glare as if it was an adoring stare.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? Why would that matter? That is not at all important right now!"

I throw my hands in the air with a cry giving up and turning away from the impossible Angel. As I did, however, I was grabbed and spun around to face him once more. He pulled me back to him and with the biggest grin I have ever seen and proclaimed that I was his mate.

"I...I'm your...What?" I asked feeling as if I had truly and fully lost my mind.


	7. Father Knows Best

**This story is drawing to a close, sadly as I love it and I can tell you all do as well. There will be one more chapter and an epilogue so be on the look out for those! I hope that this chapter will hold you over until then! Enjoy!**

I was the mate of an Angel and not just any Angel but the Archangel Gabriel. How was that even possible? I mean I am the child of Death and a mortal… what business do I have being mated to a being of Heaven? There had to be more to it. A lie or a misunderstanding of some kind… because I couldn't be his mate, could I?

I was sitting on my couch when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw my father, and though he was always a rather emotionless person I throw myself into his arms and cried much like I did when I was still a child. He didn't turn me away, rather holding me, and letting me cry as he ran his fingers through my long hair.

"Now, are you going to tell me what has distressed you so?" He asked once I had stopped crying.

I told him all about what had happened from saving Gabriel as he had asked. Fighting Lucifer. Something my father was not at all happy about, but proud that I held my own so well with him. But, of course, he knew that was not what upset me. And so I curled into him like I had when I was little and I told him about Gabriel being my mate. How it had to be some kind of a cruel trick because I was not the kind of person an Angel mates with. After all, most other beings thought I was a perversion of my father's power.

"You are as deserving as anyone to have a mate. After all, your mother was mine, would you have denied me her, for what I am?"

"No! I just… I don't feel worthy of a mate. And even if I did, would he want me once he knows what I am?"

"Persephone, you are as much a part of me as your mother. And that means that you have the ability to use the free will your mother's blood gifted you. If you don't want to be with him or think it's not right then do not. However, don't think that what you are will make him think any less of you." He pushed a bit of my hair out of my face.

"You are more than just what your blood makes you." My father rarely smiled but in this moment he did and it made me smile as well.

**Death POV:**

Heaven is a place normally meant only for human souls and Angels. Even reapers never see it, they only take souls to the gate. Much like the ferrymen from greek legends. Once a soul has been taken to its place in Heaven the door is shut and stays that way. Although there are times when a soul is brought back it is rare. Death, however, thought little of the rules of who was meant to be in Heaven, sending Angels running in fear whenever he stepped foot in it.

Normally, Death cared little for Heaven, it was much too starkly white, something Michel had done when his father left, but also much too stuck up for his tastes. He much rathered earth and the freedom it gave him. But with the death of his sweet wife Sara he started visiting Heaven more than he ever had before.

The thing you have to know about Heaven is that it is different for each person in it. That being said, it was the same in one way, you relive the happiest moments of your life. It could be anything and everything. You relive it over and over with no less joy, forgetting anything that was hard or painful. Even the things your missing out on in the lives of those you leave behind. It was for this reason Death never made himself known as he watched Sara in her little piece of Heaven. He didn't want her to feel any pain over the years of missing Persephone grow up.

"_Mommy!"_

Watching Sara run after a six year old Perephone as she giggled and hid from her mother he smiled. He remembered this day it was Easter and both of his girls were dressed in their Sunday best. Sara in a blue dress with white flowers and her hair in curls that fell around her shoulders, and Poppy in a white dress with green trim that had stayed clean all of five minutes. The three of them had done an Easter egg hunt and had a picnic lunch.

Sadly, the smile didn't last as he thought of their sweet little girl who was all grown up with a mate she wasn't sure she was meant to have.

Seeing them, hurt in a way that told him his heart would never heal from what he had lost. It was a stabbing pain everyday that he was made to live with. Here, however, the feeling was so much stronger. It was like reliving the pain of losing her over and over, his heart and arms begging to hold her once more, even knowing he could never again do so.

"You would be better at this than I am. I have never understood relationships or emotions as well as you did."

He watched as his daughter ran into his arms giggling, "_Save me, daddy! Mommy's going to get me!" _

"You always understood her better and yet she always wanted me. I never could understand it. How was it that the two of you always saw the best in me even though I am the thing you should fear the most."

Watching as both Sara and himself tickled the child he sighed sadly. These were the moments he missed the most, the ones where they were like any other family. The time before all of Persephone's smiles were anything other than happy. He blamed himself for that. He was hard and much less loving after her mother died.

"Maybe that's why she feels like she can't have a mate. It's not as though I ever tried to show her what the feeling of being loved was, I was cold and hard. Not what a little girl needed at all but I tried my best!"

Persephone got away from her mother and father running off to play. Leaving the two laying on an old quilt looking at each other smiling.

"_I love you."_ Sara whispered softly running her fingers over his face.

"And I love you." Death muttered as he turned from the scene of the two kissing.

Everytime he came here it got harder to leave. All he wanted was to pluck her from this place and take her back home with him where she belonged. And he would have if he didn't know how upset she would be with him if he was to do something so reckless. They had their time, much more of it then they were ever meant to. Sara showed him what it was to love someone something he had never understood before he saw her that day. She had lit up his world that had always been dark and when she left him it was not in darkness, but with a little sun that would grow to burn even more brightly than her mother.

That is what he wanted for his daughter. For her to have that light in her own life that went out when she lost her mother.

"Maybe he could be her sun like you were mine." He breathed as he stepped out of her Heaven and walked back out much the same way he had come, though his heart somehow felt less heavy.


	8. What I Was Missing

**Gabriel's POV: **

I remember the time before there were other Angels. When it was only myself and my brothers, living peacefully with our Father and alongside our Aunt Amara and Death. Before the war that would destroy so many of my Father's creations. Worlds lost to my Aunt's jealousy. Before Lucifer, the only one of my brothers who thought me worth his time, fell from Heaven, taking with him the happiness we had all once had.

I remember the loneliness that sometimes consumed me, even when we were all together and happy. A feeling that told me that I was missing a part of myself, but what that part was I did not know… Being as young as I was then, I asked the only person who would have any idea what was wrong with me. Because something had to be wrong, I had to have been made broken when my brothers didn't seem to be bothered by this same feeling. And so I went to my Father.

That is where I learned that in the future on one of the worlds of one of the spesies my Father would one day create, my brothers and I would find a mate. Someone made just for us. He told me that the feeling I had was the beginning of the bond reaching out for the other half, though even he had no idea why as my mate had not been created yet.

That is why though I didn't fear my death, it was after all, something that would come some day, when I laid eyes on the dark haired beauty that stepped into the doorway behind my brother, I feared hers.

Locking my eyes with hers for a moment was all it took to know that she was mine, the part of me I had been looking for since before time itself. Though the very idea that she was in the same room as my lunatic brother was almost more than I could take. However, I knew better than to say a word about it now, for Lucifer would surely kill her slowly if he knew. He would after all, like nothing more then to hurt us all as much as he can.

The sass and show of power in the small fight she had with Lucifer was rather impressive and well I wouldn't lie, very hot. She looked more like a Goddess then the ones I had spent so much time with over the years. Though I had no idea what or even who she was, but it didn't matter because she was mine. Even if she didn't think I was impressive, something I would have to change her mind on.

Holding her in my arms and using my grace to heal her, brushing it across her soul, had been a feel I could never correctly describe. It was like both being set on fire and the safety of coming home. It was a feeling I wanted to always have, and it was everything I could do to let her pull away from me, walking away into the rainy night.

After a long car ride that I tried to fill with flirting and humor, we reached her apartment. Now I will admit that I overreacted a bit about the Elijah fellow. But I couldn't help but feel hot jealousy and a tinge of fear at the idea that she could already belong to someone else. All I wanted was to take her away somewhere so as to keep her to myself.

So I'll admit, telling her that she was my mate so soon after meeting her was not at all the plan. Nor was leaving not long after because she needed both time and space to come to terms with it. But it was fueled by that all consuming feeling that was jealousy. Though not even just of some man who meant nothing to her, but that others knew her better. It was not as though I didn't want her to be happy, it was in fact the thing I wanted most. But I wanted that happiness to be with me. The very idea that she could have someone in her life that she was in love with was soul crushing, it made me feel as if I couldn't breathe.

Whipping around I slammed my fist into a wall and screamed. The pain didn't help lessen the fear or anger over how badly I had screwed things up. Who knows if she would let me be any part of her life now. After all, she didn't react well to the news. Just as I swug for the wall once more I blinked.

"_Gabriel…?"_ She was praying to me…

Before she said anymore I was at her side. I appeared on a bench beside her in a park overlooking a bunch of small children playing.

"Hello, Gabriel." She smiled softly at me, but there was a sadness in her eyes that I could not place.

"Persephone are you ok? Has something happened…" Placing a hand over mine she smiled calmingly.

"I'm ok, but I need you to let me speak and hear what I say. Can you do that?"

No matter how much calm she tried to show on the outside I could see the twitch of both nerves and fear. But I held back my thoughts on it and nodded my head in hopes she would tell me what was troubling her so. She took a deep breath looking out to the playground and not at me.

"Do you see the boy over there? The one with blond hair and brown eyes, in the spiderman shirt?"

Looking out, I saw the child she was talking about. He could not have been more than six, and he was helping a little girl of about two. She must have been his younger sister. Though as sweet as they were I didn't understand how this had to do anything to do with her or I.

"His name is Jonathan Michael Reed, he was born in Golden Creek Hospital at 3:35 am on October nineteenth, two-thousand-two. The cord was around his neck when he was born. Eighteen minutes, before they brought him back. He should be dead…" Persephone wiped at her eyes, and I took hold of her hand hoping to help her in some way.

"I was nineteen then, out on my own and looking for a purpose. Something that would make me, well me, and not just what my father's blood made me. He was the start of that for me… When I touched him all those years ago, I saw it, his life the one he was meant to have. All the good he would do in the world because he was meant to live. But somehow something had gone wrong, so I fixed it… I saved him because despite who my father is I don't like to witness senseless death." Tears flowed more freely down her face now, as she didn't even try to stop them.

"Ok, wow. You have to calm down… There we go. Now, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked as I laid her head on my chest, the idea that she was this upset over something was hard for me to bear.

Her story was an odd one but I knew there were a few other beings in the world that could heal, the vision she had, however, seemed like the kind of "gift" my father would give someone. He was known to give mortals powers that often drove them to the brink of madness if they lived long enough.

"My Father is Death, Gabriel... Death! I am nothing more than a perversion of his power, and your Father's perfect humans..." She pulled herself from my grasp before I could stop her, and run her hands through her hair looking more than a little tired.

I was at a loss as to what was happening I knew she was upset, the crying had given that away, but now she looked as if all the fight had been taken out of her. I'm not sure why who her father was, was so upsetting but the need to do something to help her was almost overwhelming. Standing, I slowly reached out to her.

Taking hold of her arm and pulling her up into my arms, I took her with me back to her apartment. She pulled from my light grip, shaking her head at me.

"Didn't you hear me? My Father is Death!" She looked even more defeated as if those words took the very life from her.

"I get that, what I don't get is why that's so upsetting for you… Do you have something against your father?" I asked her more then a bit confused.

"No! No I love my dad, he is the best dad I could ever ask for." A small smile over took her lovely mouth, making me smile as well.

"Then why is this so upsetting to you? Why does it seem like the very idea of being with me is the end of the world…?"

"You're an Archangel and I am the only child of Death, Gabriel. I have fought Angels who think I'm something worse than the Nephilim because life and death run opposite each other. I have run from Demons who think they can somehow use me or my power to rule this world. I grew up with a with reapers for friends, hell I'm my fathers second in command… This shouldn't scare me, at least not like it does. Don't you get it? I _can't _be your mate, I don't think I know how..."

A feeling I had never felt before came over me in that moment, it was more than soul crushing it felt like a hot poker was used to remove my heart and yet I was made to live with the pain of it. The feeling was all consuming and was very nearly a physical pain. It wasn't possible that she truly felt that she couldn't be my mate was it? My father was a lot of things, but cruel was not one of them, even if some thought that he was. He would never have given me a mate I couldn't have and that gave me strength knowing that it was only her own fear that was holding her back.

Taking a step closer to her I took her face in my hands. Looking into her reddened tear stained eyes I could see how much this scared her, but I could also see the loneliness that she tried so hard to hide. And that I could understand because I had felt it since the beginning… But that is why we were made for each other and why I would do everything in my power to help her understand that.

Leaning slowly into her smaller frame, so that she could stop me if she wished, I kissed her. It was a soft and sweet kiss that was filled with all of my devotion for her that would only grow stronger with every passing day. The feel of her lips or rather even the feel of her kissing me back was better than the feeling of the warmth of Heaven's sun on my wings. She warmed me like a sun after an endless and bitterly cold night that had left me unknowingly numb, and now all I could feel was her and it was more then perfect. Breaking away from her lips but never letting her go I rested my forehead on hers brushing my thumbs over her cheeks to rid them of tears.

"There is nothing that would ever stop me from wanting to be with you, Persephone. I know this is overwhelming and you're afraid but I'm not going to leave you, I would NEVER leave you. You may think something is wrong with you or that your some kind of monster but I have lived a long time and have seen and known monsters, and one thing I can promise you is that you are not even close to one." More tears poured over her cheeks, but something had changed in her eyes and I was sure that we would be ok with a little time.


End file.
